Upon These Lips I Kiss You To Say Goodnight
by siryu
Summary: Tsuzuki has dreamed over and over again of the nightmares of his being.He has been shunned and pulled inside out until he could bleed no more.Will Hisoka come and rescue him or will he finally condemn himself to eternal rest in the darkness?
1. Unwelcomed

DISCLAIMER:I do not own them! I don't want to be sued for something I don't have. Respect my authorities on how this story turns out and be nice... I have enough people blaming me for things.- Hisoka comes in- It's all your fault I died!

Me:-Looks at him-See what I mean...

Now.. I guess fits in the suspense/romance kind of thing going on. Lots and lots of blood, violence ..yadda yadda.. So it will be rated M for mature for later chapters.

Here is the fic! And it starts off slow so bare with me. And also it's my first so..I'm nervous.

**Yami no Matsuei**

_**My Star Light**_

The footsteps and the laughter of all those people...it never ceased to amaze the poor helpless, wretched boy laying down on the dirt strewn ground on how truly cruel human kind can be. The faces looked down at him, shining madness in their eyes, smiling all the while as more people drew back rocks and sticks and flung them at him. The continuous pounding of the hard materials hit his entire body as more and more of them seemed to take notice on how quiet he kept no matter how hard they hit the vital areas of his body.

"Your not human!"

"Your body is that of a vial creature!"

"You don't belong here! Get away you beast!"

He curled into a tighter ball as more taunts and objects were thrown at him. Finally after the game of chase and torture stopped and one by one the crowd began to disappear, losing interest since he no longer wailed and begged for them to stop and soon they all left. Leaving him there with nothing but the wind on his back and the taste of hatred on his pale lips. His forehead was caked with blood from one of the many things hurled at him. Looking himself over once, twice, and finally realizing he was alright he sighed and looked up into the stars. He no longer cried tears of sorrow, but instead smiled as wide as he can. The stars glistened back as though they were singing sweet lullabies of happiness and love for him. With small bruised and broken hands he lifted them up to the sky, taking a deep breath he began to sing. Yet again they weren't songs of sorrow, but instead of forgiveness to the Heavens for how he was born. For he did not blame they who hated him, he understood perfectly well why they hated him, he was poison to them all.

A disease of some sort that they say came from the very wombs of Hell. He never once met anyone who would wrap gentle arms around him and touch his heart and mind for who he was. Never had he felt the warmth of love of such a person and the gift of healing they could provide for him. His heart was freshly torn that would leave scars for an eternity with nothing , but the darkness to welcome him. A lamb. A black lamb who belongs nowhere. Always and forever shall he walk the path of the beast.

He had closed his eyes while singing and once he opened them a boy about his age had lifted a boulder over his head getting ready to drop the object on the lamb. The wolves have come to slay the lamb, but to him they were the lamb while he was the wolf .With a giant heave he hurtled it towards the small boys head. His amethyst eyes opened in horror as the crush of the skull could be heard and the blast of pain struck him.

With a start the man sat up in bed, his breathe coming in shallow pants. The same amethyst eyes wondered around the darkened room as he drunk in the surroundings of the area. He shivered at the cold unwelcomed air despite the hot ,hard sweat he was showered with. Pale hands lifted up to his forehead feeling for any signs of a fever. The dream, along with his laboring breath, died down once he felt somebody pull his body back onto the bed. He looked to the side to catch a glimpse of a figure who retreated into the bathroom. Looking up to the ceiling he heard the soft thudding of cabinets opening and closing and soon heard the rush of water as the light was turned off and the figure came back with a wet cloth and some bandages. Sitting on a chair beside the bed he turned on the lamp and soon the room was illuminated with light. The purple, red rimmed eyes were blinded for a second opening and closing as his iris's strained to see against it. Again he looked at the person and found the most beautiful emerald, green eyes staring back at him. They were filled with worry as the boy placed the wet cloth on the fevered forehead.

"Tsuzuki."The boy with the same star-gemmed eyes looked with a now stern, but scared look.

"Don't worry Hisoka."His deep voice came out in a hushed voice as he smiled reassuringly to his partner. They had been together since that fateful day he met him in the park. It wasn't the best way to meet someone especially when someone, around sixteen , was holding you at gun point and threatening to shoot you if you didn't confess you were a vampire. It took one of the Gushoushin twins to tell Hisoka that Tsuzuki wasn't the culprit and that they were to be partnered up. They had their fair share of arguments since at first none would listen to the other. Thanks to the Judgement Buruea they were stuck until further notice. Shikigami's, as they were called, had no other choice, but to live between the mortal world and the dead. Hisoka, being the youngest of them all and Tsuzuki for being the only one who had never gone on ahead and reached the heavens for he can not and shall forever walk the road of an immortal creature. He died at the age of 27 and since then has been in the Judgment Buruea for the past 100 years.

Tsuzuki, with trembling hands, pushed back his dark, brunette hair and sat up. The boy hesitated if he should allow the other man to do such an action, but instead bit his lower lip and kept it all in. Looking down he sighed with upmost gratitude to know that it was nothing more then sickness. A hand crept up into his hair and tousled it a bit as the boy's impatience grew thin. He snorted and turned his head the other way as he felt even more of a child from the others actions. The elder shikigami laughed lightly as he pinched the others cheeks.

"Hey! That hurt you bastard!" Hisoka rubbed at his cheek defiantly as he slapped the hand away. The other chuckled and nursed his red hand.

"Aw... now that's the Hisoka I know."With another laugh he laid back in bed and snuggled in like a kid getting ready for a bedtime story. Hisoka shook his own lush, and light brunette hair.

"And that's the Tsuzuki I know."He said in a low whisper as the lights were turned off and the boy retreated into the room next to his partners.

As soon as Tsuzuki had closed his eyes they opened once again to the sunlight's greeting. The golden rays showered and shattered on his peach ,lightened skin. Looking out the window the many sakura blossoms framed his window with a milky pink. The scent wafted in even when the windows were closed. He lazily planted his feet beside the bed and trudged lightly to the window, placing a hand and his forehead on the cool glass he looked outwards onto the other many adorning sakura trees. They all flowed downwards covering the full, lush green grass. Making the scene even more softer and enchanting. There was always something magical when you see them on such a clear day; they always seemed to dance to the beat of some unknown music sometimes. Yet...they held an unknown sadness as well. Upon that thought he glanced briefly at his right wrist and thoughts of cursed memories flooded him. Embracing the feel of total loneliness he slowly dressed in proper clothing for his job; the regular business suit and long black trench coat to throw off the chill of the cold from keeping him down. It swayed gently as it framed his structured body. With quickened steps he finished the rest of his morning routines and quickly headed off to the office to check in. For the first time in his undead life he might actually be on time.

End of chapter one

The next chapters will get longer and soon you will learn of the horror and suspense. I'm gonna put a lot of hard work and thought into this and hopefully it might pay off. And always please review.Thanks


	2. Out of Place

, Gomen for the latest story in history. I'm a retard for considering to stop this story all together, but then I got a sudden of an unaccomplishment. No half-ass..-ment on this story! So, while listening to Fullmetal Alchemist I'm typing to this story.!Yay and spanks for me! Anyways! Here goes everything ;

"Just tell me exactly why you're here again?Late no less."

"Chief! Please! The cake!"

If Tsuzuki could sprout a canines tail and ears it would be at that moment, but of course luck wasn't on his side. His puppy dog eyes and appearance of begging wasn't gonna pull him out of this one no matter what. Falling on his knees he put his hands together as if in prayer and faked tears to stream down his face as he looked up at the old man that seemed to enjoy torturing the poor worker.

"Hmm...red velvet cake and homemade. Hmm...smells good. I wonder what it tastes like." Picking it rather clumsily between his calloused fingers, he brought the soft spongy desert to his lips and in two bites had devoured the piece of cake.

"That was cruel and unusual! " Broken and utterly defeated, the god of death slowly brought himself up and sulked with his bottom lip pouting outwards in a childish manner. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he turned the other way and folded his arms trying to figure out another way to be on time even though he could have sworn he was gonna make it. If it wasn't for that delicious baking scent and the sight of such a marvelous treat could he have made it, but like the devil it was as tempting as the fruit Adam and Eve was forbidden to eat.

" Anyways, joking aside, we have to figure another way of approaching a particular case. We've tried all the other workers, but since it's a holiday everyone has taken the week off with the exception of you," Grasping for the pen right beside him he wrote a couple of notes on a notepad and continued to speak, "It takes place not in our district, but actually out of Japan."

When those words were uttered it seemed almost surreal to Tsuzuki's ears and he quickly countered, "Are you nuts! Anything out of the Jurisdictions confirmations is insane! Each country or continent is set within each boundary of various offices. The only one that is not controlled by order is-" He was quickly silenced by the other mans commanding hand and the angel of death held his tongue for that instance waiting for the words of what the job applied.

" It is mostly forbidden for us to travel into a place who's territory falls under the devils, but we got special permission from the King of Heaven himself," Konoe's words sunk in slowly, but surely this time. The clock on the wall ticked for sometime before even anything can be heard, but all that could be made was the sigh and realization from Tsuzuki. In all his years that he worked, he never in his entire career had to go out into unknown lands that was not even protected. The job this time is probably gonna be the hardest he will have to face and alone he must do it. Even though the kid was available, this job was gonna be different and will put him in extreme danger. Hisoka must not know.

"Okay, as long as my partner stays here I'll go." Bowing he walked out ignoring all the rants and shouts the chief made to have him turn around. It would have been deafening to other ears, but it went past the shinigami's ears in a cryptic message only left cryptic to those who decided it was best to keep hidden.

Maybe it was the fact that everything had to be left under covers that he felt this way. Or maybe it was a dangerous mission left to those much stronger, but despite being in the lowest rank in Japan he was the only one that had the Shikigami at his beck and command. The only one to have all of God's heavenly creatures to obey his every will and even though it was his greatest salvation it can also quite easily be his downfall, but even though he had tried dieing once and ordered Touda to engulf him into the eternal black flames he was only saved by Hisoka. The only one to look at him with heart-broken eyes and opened his soul to wrap around the lost one who cried with such an anguish that would have easily driven anyone to the edge of a cliff whose bottom was only littered by spiked rocks that waited patiently to impale those whose soul was licked by sorrow and lunacy.

His hand tensed into hard fists as he felt another wave of melancholy overcome him. He was trying hard to recover for the kid, but the bright-eyed sixteen year-old was harder to lie to then Tatsumi and if he ever had to face Hisoka or the other shinigami then he would break down and put more people in exigency.

"There you are," a voice that was deep yet on the border of manhood called out from right behind him, "Tsuzuki, you're very troublesome to find you know that, right?" The emerald depths of Hisoka's eyes peered at his partner mercilessly as if wanting to ask something, but was too afraid of the answer. With a huff, he just stood there looking at the the man with troubled looks.

Turning around he headed the opposite direction of outside without even a second glance at Hisoka, which threw the boy off immensely. Shouting at the brunette he waited for the other to turn around, but instead he only stopped dead and slapped a cold message down that left an awful taste in his mouth: " Don't bother me."

Continuing to walk off towards the entrance, it took the boy a minute to fully throw off the threat that seemed not like his partner.

"Tsuzuki! Look at me you bastard! Dammit, why do you have to be so selfish!"

Another message left undeciphered upon def ears.

"Tsuzuki!"

It was outside that he had followed him. Even though the other made no run or attempt to escape, his long legs made the approach much harder.

_Please, look at me Tsuzuki! I can't deal with a world without someone as passionate as you. Even though you can't see it now you are the brightest person in my eyes. You can't go. I need you with me. Let me protect and comfort you. A world without you is a world that would die before my very eyes...Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki... why must you leave? You promised..._

_I..._

Before he knew it, the small, pale hands caught a hold of the strong arms of the angel of death that still didn't bother to look back at him. A pregnant silence hushed them both as the wind caressed both of their faces with soft whispers of sky filled promises. The small hands trembled as his own heart suffocated from the waves of woes that surpassed every heavy-hearted moment he felt coming from the man with bewitched eyes.

"Please, turn around for me," The voice sounded distant to Tsuzuki, but he obliged nonetheless and peered at Hisoka with a face forced to stand as a barrier for his heart. Yielding his empathic powers towards the saddened mind he probed it gently. Curling back, it rejected the warmth and caused Hisoka to fall back.

"Why didn't you tell me of the mission?" It was sudden and a bit louder then what he intended, but it helped to get through and caused a reaction in his partner.

"Because I don't want you hurt."

"We're partners. Have you forgotten?"

"No! I-I haven't forgotten! I can not forget! Hisoka! I..." He was cut off by the warmth of the same pale hands that traveled towards his face. Standing on his tip toes, he stretched his arms to gracefully encircle around for an embrace that he wasn't able to give since 3 years ago. Since then, grief seemed to push them further apart, but this time it was more then impossible and it might take this moment to get back his only family.

Tsuzuki sinked down to his knees tired of all the overwhelming feelings of the past.

"You're the world to me, Hisoka and I'm afraid to lose that. I'm a coward who should have passed away a long time ago. Who should have been cast down to the land of darkness," they flowed softly from his lips to the boys ears and with a quick place of his finger, brought the lips to a stand-still.

Shaking his head hurriedly, the finger was replaced by a soft mouth. Against Tsuzuki's they were warmer then the sunlight that beamed on them and every living creature surrounding them. He let go and tried it again with a much more desperate attempt. This times the mans lips responded feeling the virgin scent and tongue coax him to proceed with everything he had. Sliding his hand around Hisoka's head he balled the thick, soft hair gently between his fingers. Again, the pink tongue persuaded for more attention and the boy opened his mouth to show where he wanted it to go.

He knew the relationship was going to change between them, but he felt more of an attraction of something much more pure then lustful ways most relationships build on. He wanted to show Tsuzuki every aspect of his mind, as well as his body, to connect them eternally by bonds they can't make by just this job 'partnership.' No. He desires to experience if what he feels is mutual.

Feeling his way around the small frame in front of him, the mouth drifted away to send light butterfly kisses on the nape of Hisoka's neck, allowing for the caressing to continue until he realized the position they were in. The older man's hands, despite being clumsy with everything else, seemed to cherish and savor the feel of his skin. He wanted to know if what he was doing was for the sake for both of them or for an atonement of sort to hide everything in this small body from love to deep loathing. A coffin or lid of a box to cloak everything.

Shivering Hisoka finally let out a sound, "Tsuzuki, we can't do it here."

His hands stopped at the others hips as the shy lips fell back suddenly as if he snapped from a trance his emotions played. Extracting from the other warmth of the body, he looked at his hands and back to the sparkling eyes whose bangs washed and fell perfectly on his porcelain face.

Picking himself up from off the ground Tsuzuki looked at the building were he spent even most of his undead life in then his real one. With a hand towards his forehead, he quickly turned around and ran.

_A lid box? A coffin? What was I thinking of exactly? Do I want this? Can I let the boy in?_

Even though the boy has the power to look into his mind, it has only been Muraki thus far who delved even deeper into his soul then anybody else. Allowing his body and mind to be raped slowly and mercilessly by the insane man, it brought him to that broken state still and he wanted the greeting of deaths door upon his soul no matter how savage and cruel it was. He wanted the punishment for what the black lamb deserved. He wanted the wolf to shred him to oblivion over and over again.

_Can I let this angel into a devil's soul?_


	3. Exorcising the Heart

OKAY...Another update that seemed to be late as always. Stupid life! Oh well. At least I have one. Then again, lately I've been trying to look up great(And I mean GREAT)yaoi stories of Riku and Sora and Sephiroth and Cloud. The only one that has satisfied me Sephiroth and Cloud fetish is Fusion from Knowing Shadows. Such an awesome writer. I love how she keeps them in character. Lately, all I've wanted to see in fan fictions is Sephiroth and Cloud and practically everyone in character.

Just to let you know, I've been inspired to write an adventure with Kingdom Hearts' Sora and Riku, Inspired by the music from it. (Passion) Root for me!

Any who, here's my third chapter:

Exorcising The Heart

Giants were everywhere in this big city. Not necessarily pertaining to the people but the buildings would be considered giants seeing as Tsuzuki lived like a hick most of his life. Grand, extravagant things were not his cup of tea, but nonetheless it was breathtaking. Looking at the piece of parchment he held in his hand, he looked at the scribbled notes and streets he had to take in order to reach his destination. What an odd thing, this world. No matter how much he tried to figure out, he could never fully grasp why of all he people he had to be chosen to make things right. Destiny never was his best friend anyways.

"Uh, excuse me do you know where..uh..Gorge...wait. No...uh.." Squinting his eyes he tried to pronounce how it would be in English. "Do you know where George Avenue is?" Looking up, he looked at the business man whom he asked for help.

Putting down the newspaper, that the gentleman was reading, he looked at the piece of paper that Tsuzuki showed him."Ah,lad. That would be straight ahead of you and all you would have to do is pass 3 streets and it would be on your right. Got that?" Tsuzuki smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you,sir!"

"Not be trudging in other peoples lives, but why do you want to go down that rundown place?" The man's voice was hesitant and almost frightened at the way his eyes wandered around as if someone were listening.

"Well, I have business there. Why do you ask?" Tsuzuki looked at him in a confused manner, wondering if maybe this man knew more about the place then he. After all, in big city's like these spirits are lost, chaos is in every corner, darkness bursts forth like a volcano, and the only way to survive is to welcome it or become ignorant and lie to everyone and yourself..

The man clicked his tongue and smiled, shaking his head, "Nothing, lad. Just watch out. I've heard that not even God's light shines where that place heads to, but I'm sure you're not the type to bring destruction." Smiling, he laughed reassuringly. "Then again, I'm not the religious type."

Tsuzuki smiled almost bashfully and nodded towards the stranger and headed towards the directions the man gave. It was creepy how he put the place as. "Not even God's light can reach," he whispered the intriguing spout of warning that came from that man's lips. Holding the black cloak around him in a tighter embrace, he shivered from the strong wind that ruffled his hair and crept along his skin uninvitingly. Sooner then he hoped for, the street appeared before him.

His senses picked out the normal and abnormal of energies and quickly found what he was looking for. For demons they aren't so crafty. He would have thought they would be as organized as the ones in the East, but then again why should they be careful? The America's and all of the West is their territory. The spirit world has ignored them, but ever since they started playing dirty and successfully trying throw down the Heavens, it was time to take action and throwing them in a different realm all together.

Reaching into his memories, he began to remember how the demons were once angels. It doesn't take a genius seeing as it is in every bible known to man that has to deal with God, but unlike what the bible talked about is only in the different beliefs between the angels and the ex-holy. The demons represented humankind in such a manner that something was going to happen. The ability to persuade destruction, cross-breeding, violence,lust, and above all else love between an angel and human. He knew enough people that have fallen in love with humans, but none have really mingled with a them. He once fell in love, but he knew the other was going to die soon and let it pass.

Snapping back into concentration, he allowed his amythest eyes to wonder the street only to realize that the power had changed and died away.The street looked normal enough, but looks can be utterly deceiving. Walking down the side walk, he looked again at his surrounding. As always, a big city, like New York had houses that more then one family lived in and were so close that there was practically no privacy. The streets seemed a bit too bright as if it were just bleached and the sun hadn't seem to set or move at all. And for New York it was too quite a street unlike the busy ones that he had just encountered.

_Wait...quiet?_

Looking up, he thought it too odd and there being no people was the strangest of all, especially in this place. Looking up once more, he checked the sun and saw it unmoving and unwavering.

_I just fell into a trap...okay...this is one thing that I hate. If Hisoka were here it-_

His eyes went wide at the name, but soon focused at the plan at hand. It was hard leaving the boy behind, but if it meant leaving him out of danger then he is not restrained. Then again above all missions he needs the kids help. Maybe not with the task at hand, but more for emotional support.

A sharp snap was heard and Tsuzuki turned around, casting a barrier around himself. Taking out a piece of parchment with the symbol "fire" written in Japanese, he held it defensively to whatever snuck up behind him.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki barked out in an exasperated sigh and glared at the boy. Pressing a hand to his forehead, he lowered his gaze and quickly lost his composure. "Why the hell are you here, Hisoka?"

The boy looked at his feet and stood in place not wanting to get the other mad as he already is. The boyish eyes met those that held a air of some sort of mystic and his mouth opened only soon to close again as if he were still trying to pull the words out.

"Go back, I don't need you," the voice cut through harshly to the young shinigami's ears and caused him to flinch to defend his psyche. Soon enough the rage that Tsuzuki felt spread to Hisoka and he stood his ground in defiance, straightening his shoulders to try and make him seem taller.

"I'm not a dog so stop treating me like all I can do is lick your wounds and then be off with my tails between my legs!" Eyebrows furrowed downwards, he clenched his teeth to keep his faltering voice down.

"You're right, you're not a dog but a boy. Now leave before any harm comes to you."

"Tsuzuki, you have to realize I am stuck in this 16 year old body for all eternity."

The feelings rushed out just as fast as it went in and it was the older man's turn to feel a sense of defeat. It was true, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, no matter how much he lied to himself, he would never be able to hide him from danger forever. He's not one for getting so bent out of shape without trying, but so many tragedies add up and they haunt every step of the way like a shadow.

"Forgive me, Tsuzuki," the hushed tone from the boy signified sadness and grief beyond anything the shinigami could imagine. The small face seemed almost scared and too pale to be deemed healthy. He was never good with big crowds nor weather, but he knew it was the emotional toll that has been constantly thrown on him. No matter how different he tried to look at it, the boy needed him just as much. Unlike him, who has friends in every corner of the spirit world, he has no one he could call a family. Stepping forward calmly, he brought a hand down upon the already russeled hair. It felt so soft between his fingers that he couldn't help but rake through it a couple of times. Bending over, he kissed his partners forehead lightly and shoved his hands in his pockets, all the while a pale pink came across the small ones cheeks.

Staring shyly at Tsuzuki, he felt his eyelids drop in remembrance of that first kiss he ever had. He couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried and he still doesn't remember how he pulled the moves on the older man, but the contact had such warmth that he wanted to grasp to that delicious fire every time and right now he couldn't help but feel that way.

Blinking, he felt a sharp stab in the back of his head. Falling on his knees, his body trembled in anticipation at the second blow that came just as hard. "Tsuzuki!" The boy clutched at nothing as his eye began to blur and soon he couldn't see anything in sight. It was a pain so unbelievable that made every nerve scream out in a warning. It was a psychic blow; that's for sure, but every particle in his brain seemed to have shut down at once and turned back on. The only problem was that the world in front of him turned black. An ink that was neither thick nor frail, but enveloped him. His emerald eyes looked everywhere around hi but only found an endless abyss.

"Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki...where are you!" the scream came out in a plea and he felt familiar arms surround him tighter then the darkness.

"Close your eyes, Hisoka."

"I can't see anything!"

Holding on to the presence near him, he felt another somewhere from a far, but so close he could taste and feel it on his lips. Turning around, he saw such a monstrous beast that he couldn't help but let out a scream, "Tsuzuki, I see it! It's there standing right in front of us."

"What is?"

"You can't see it! Tell me you're joking because if it is it's not funny!"

"Hisoka I don't see anything that you can be so frightened about." Soon enough the voice was cut away from Hisoka's ears and he found himself listening to the heartbeat of the beast which was accompanied by siren-like screams. The small delicate ears tried to block the sound away with his hands, but it was so strong that it vibrated to even his teeth and he felt his head on the verge of exploding.

Gathering all of the trembling force he had in him, he threw down the voices and sound, rushing at it with his full power. It died down and he opened his frightened eyes to the world. The sunlight beat down and hurt more then usual and he breathed out and realized the whole time he wasn't breathing. It must have at least lasted seconds because if any longer he would have surely died. He opened and closed his mind trying readjust to the odd bleached side walks. Looking up, he realized the other was shielded over him in a hug. Breathing in and out harshly he called out Tsuzuki's name in an almost pathetic manner. He hated himself for wanting the man so badly.

"I hate you so much for making me this way..."

"It seems that's been happening lately."

Pushing his face into Tsuzuki's embrace, he inhaled the faint scent of a musk that filled his senses with ease. It was strong, but so sweet that even a woman could wear it, but it fitted him perfectly. Laying there for a while, he lifted his head to see the others face held a muted tone. Mustering up a little courage he tried to tell Tsuzuki of what he saw, but as soon as he tried to remember the image it was gone and he forgot what it looked like. His eyes lowered and went back up only to feel the others breath on his face. It was so close and just leaning in he could taste those lips again, but he held back and told him what happened.

"At least you're not harmed," Tsuzuki whispered to the other as a smile played on his lips. Hisoka already felt defeated looking at the amythest eyes that held such promise.

"When...when I couldn't see for those moments..." the voice hesitated and the eyes quivered slightly left and right and then straight at the stronger man, " If I don't see you Tsuzuki I'm afraid. When I was lost in that darkness I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see your eyes. I didn't know where you were and what you thought. Don't make me leave you!" His desperate cry quieted down when the stronger voice hushed reassuringly, " Hisoka, I won't leave you just as long as you don't leave me."

Another disarming smile as always but he could tell what the man felt. Lately, all he could do was fear for what the other thought. Swallowing the hesitation, he brought trembling lips to the surprised mouth and waited for a reaction. Nothing came except for a sigh and two hands that pushed him back. Again, the other continued to smile and recollected himself. Standing on his two restless feet , the younger boy took hold of the hand and intertwined them with his graceful,slender fingers.

_I can't let go of these hands. Not yet, not until I can walk on my own again._

"Hisoka."

Snapping out of his trance, he looked again to see if the other was angry just yet. The kiss was innocent, but he could probably already guess that the first one they had in the courtyard was probably sexual tension the other had to release. It was common in older men, but he couldn't help but hope maybe a ray of hope can say other wise.

"Lets go find that room that Chief gave us. It's supposed to be out and far away from here without causing suspicion, but we can come back here later on. It's already late and who knows what may hide in this place."

Looking up, the sun began to set and melted off into dozens of pastel colors. Pink into purple and orange into red. The flaming aura that gave everything life was getting ready to rest and was allowing the creatures of the night to take hold of the rest of the day. When he was younger, he remembered how each time the sun would hide behind the hills where he lived, he was afraid of what might happen.

_What if it slept forever? I'm afraid of that darkness._

Tightening his grip on the hand that held his sanity, he soon looked up at an expensive suite that looked too high class for them.

"Are you sure this is ours?"

The older mans tongue clicked and looked at the note that was jammed in his pocket, "hard to believe it but it is."

Nodding his head, he finally let go of the hand and felt his hand cool down, realizing that he was clutching at it for dear life. Moving forward, the boys lips curved slowly into a bright smile that shone at the other.

"What are you smiling about Hisoka?" the taller one questioned with mild curiosity.

Shaking his head from side to side, he just smiled again and gave a telepathic message to the other.

_You're the only one who can exorcise the demons from my heart, Tsuzuki._


End file.
